<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>посмотри на звезды by Cobra_Kai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182540">посмотри на звезды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobra_Kai/pseuds/Cobra_Kai'>Cobra_Kai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic, Soulmates, Writer's Block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobra_Kai/pseuds/Cobra_Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>соулмейт ау, в котором человек может видеть звезды только после встречи с соулмейтом</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>посмотри на звезды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>справляюсь с писательским блоком как могу</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Many books tell me, «Look at the stars in the night sky</i><br/>
And become the person who shines bright like those stars»<br/>
But the stars that I looked up in the sky did not shine at all.*
</p><p>Сан, вымотанный после очередного дня в университете и уставший от разговоров про соулмейтов, шел домой. Звезды не сияли. Точнее только для него. Ведь он бракованный. Все его друзья уже давно нашли своих соулмейтов.</p><p>«Да найдешь ты еще. Вся жизнь впереди, » — сказал как-то Юнхо, идущий за руку с Минги.</p><p>Только он не учел тот факт, что найти соулмейта надо до восемнадцатилетия, которое будет через неделю. Никто никогда не говорил, что же будет, если не обрести родственную душу в срок. Умрет? Возможно. Будет несчастен всю оставшуюся жизнь? Кто знает.</p><p>Быть идеальным сыном, идеальным студентом, идеальным… Вот что требовалось от него всю жизнь. Только вот отсутствие соулмейта делало его не таким уж идеальным.</p><p>Сан шел по тротуару, периодически пиная всякие камушки под ногами. В наушниках какой-то трек, но он все равно его не слышал. Мысли были только об одном…</p><p>— На полу не на что смотреть. Подними голову, — произнес только что подошедший парень.</p><p>«Откуда он взялся?»</p><p>Он смотрел на Сана с яркой улыбкой, лицо светилось невинностью.</p><p>«Должно быть его смех очень красивый и заразительный.»</p><p>Но кажется взгляд у парня был такой же, как и у Сана. Потерянный.</p><p>Чхве посмотрел на чужака с прищуром.</p><p>— Кто ты?</p><p>— Уен. Чон Уен.</p><p>Сан кивнул самому себе.</p><p>— Посмотри на небо, — сказал Уен.</p><p>«Какой смысл? Увидеть снова темноту?»</p><p>Однако он все равно поднял голову.</p><p>Сердце забилось так сильно, словно могло выпрыгнуть из груди. И это покалывающее ощущение на кончиках пальцев стало захватывать его.</p><p>«Не может быть…»</p><p>Сан взглянул на Уена таким вопросительным и слегка слезливым взглядом.</p><p>«Соулмейт?»</p><p>— Да, дурачок, — ответил Чон и игриво толкнул кулачком в плечо новообретенной родственной души.</p><p>Сан не знал, может ли Уен читать его мысли или он просто сказал это вслух, но факт того, что человек, которого он так долго искал, теперь рядом с ним… Он не верил.</p><p>«Был ли момент, когда я думал о чем-то плохом?»</p><p>Весь оставшийся путь до дома они не могли перестать разговаривать и узнавать друг друга. У Уена действительно оказался самый прекрасный и заразительный смех в мире. Сан был готов слушать это веками.</p><p>И когда они поднимали взгляды к небу, звезды ярко светили над их головами.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>скомкано? да. кажется, писательский блок не хочет меня отпускать, но я хотя бы попыталась.</p><p>возможно позже отредачу</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>